


Crushes in Oversized Shirts

by xnostalgiax



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Realization, they are bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnostalgiax/pseuds/xnostalgiax
Summary: Keith sees Lance wearing Hunk’s shirt at breakfast and the gets jealous, so he puts one of his shirts in Lance’s closet in hopes of Lance putting it on for bed and wearing it to breakfast.JUNE 21, 2020: THIS SHITSHOW OF A WORK HAS BEEN EDITED!!! I FIXED SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ISSUES AS WELL AS LACK OF DESCRIPTION AND POINT OF VIEW.





	1. Crush In My Oversized Shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> When you see your cute crush wearing a big shirt with no pants so they look even cuter but then you realize it’s someone else’s shirt and you get jealous cause you want them in your big shirt >:(

It was just another day around the castle, and all the paladins plus Allura and Coran were awake, most of them still in their sleepwear. It was just another day, but something felt off.

Keith looked around the room, and he successfully spotted Lance. He was wearing an immensely large shirt and currently giggling at something Pidge had said to him, which obviously made Keith rest his chin on the palm of his hand and watch the scene play in front of him, because if you pass up watching something as cute as Lance McClain giggling while wearing clothing five sizes too big for him, what is wrong with you?

The longer Keith watched Lance, the more he wondered _ whose _shirt he was wearing. It couldn’t possibly be his, since he didn’t exactly pack to go to space, and he had never bought clothing that big, or that yellow, at the space malls they’ve been to. Keith looked over at Hunk, and then back at Lance. The shirt Lance was wearing was, without a doubt, Hunk’s shirt. It was Hunk’s size, Hunk’s favorite color, and Hunk was currently wearing a version of the same shirt.

Keith let out a huff of air and stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets because _ that — _ Lance wearing Hunk’s shirt to bed _ and _to breakfast — pissed him off; it pissed him off way more than it should have. 

He met Pidge’s eyes and quickly made his way to his spot at the table before Pidge could realize what was going on in Keith’s head. Although he gave his best efforts, Pidge slid into the chair next to him a few seconds later, and breakfast was still being prepared.

“So, have you noticed?” Pidge asked, tilting her head to meet Keith's eyes.

“Noticed what?” Keith replied, playing dumb.

"Well," Pidge started, using her best _ I'm a bratty schoolgirl _voice, "Lance is wearing Hunk’s shirt, silly!” Pidge smiled as she continued on, “I wonder why? Maybe they were together last night?”

Keith’s fake innocence quickly converted to real anger, “They weren’t!” he defended loudly, then realizing how noisy he really was, “They weren’t,” he said quietly this time, clenching his jaw

“Hm, okay. Hey, do you smell that?” Pidge asked while smirking. Keith looked at her from the corner of his eye, silently saying _ uh, no? _Pidge tapped her lips, “It smells like,” she paused, pretending to smell the air around her, “jealousy!”

“Hah!” Keith laughed, “Jealous? Me? Yeah right,” Keith answered scoffing, looking anywhere but at Pidge.

Pidge hummed before sliding out of her seat and waking over to Hunk and Lance.

Keith repeated to himself that they weren’t together last night, not like that. They’re friends, only friends. He told himself they wouldn’t do that, and each time he did, he asked himself, _ or would they? _

Keith thought it throughout the entirety of breakfast.

_ Or would they? _

“Keith,” Shiro said sternly, pulling Keith out of his thoughts because he knew that voice all too well, and he could tell he was about to be yelled at.

“Yeah?” Keith answered “Why are you so mad? I didn’t even do anything yet.”

“I’ve been calling your name for the past 2 minutes,” Shiro claimed, and even though he sounded angry, he only really looked worried.

“Oh, that’s my bad,” Keith said, obviously not paying any mind to it.

He picked up his fork, playing with the food in front of him as his mind screamed at him.

_ Or would they? Or would they? Would they, Keith? Are you truly sure that they wouldn’t? _

“Are you okay, Keith?” Shiro asked, and Keith finally noticed how all of the others had put down their eating utensils to look at him with concern.

“Yeah, just fine,” Keith announced, “Hey, I’m finished, though, so I’m gonna go train,” Keith answered, purposely leaving out the _ thanks _ to Hunk for his breakfast. Petty, he knows, but his feelings got the better of him.

When Keith left the room and was out of earshot, everyone turned to look at Lance. He got the message.

“I didn’t do anything this time, I swear!” Lance defended himself, throwing his hands up in the air.

The team believed him, but then they gave him a look that said something different; _ go after him, _ and Lance did — Lance always would, in a heartbeat.

Lance turned the corner, the training room finally in sight. Not that he wanted it to be in sight, though, because what was being displayed in front of him was just all around upsetting. Keith was already straining himself; he only started training a little over five minutes ago, and he was _ already straining himself! _

Keith must have felt Lance watching him because his head turned to face him, which placed him on the ground within a second since he allowed himself to get distracted. Lance ran into the room, yelling out, _ end training sequence, _as he slid across the floor to help Keith sit up.

“Keith? Jesus, don’t do shit like that! What level were you even on?” Lance yelled, concern increasing.

I don’t know, who the hell keeps track of what level they’re on while in the middle of fighting?” Keith scoffed and Lance sighed, “Dorks, that’s who,” Keith added, tapping lance’s nose for no reason.

“Man,” Lance started, shaking his head as he tightened his grip on Keith’s worn-out body, “don’t do that shit,” he said quietly, taking Keith’s hands in his and giving them a squeeze before letting go.

Keith looked at his shirt, realizing Lance has yet to change. Which, yeah, it made him a little angry, but him not changing meant his thighs were exposed, and Keith was currently laying on said exposed thighs, so he has decided to look past the shirt thing for a moment.

Still, if Keith were asked if he would rather die in battle or die laying on Lance’s bare thighs, he’d say _ give me the thighs, _without a moment of hesitation.

Keith looked up at Lance, “You haven’t gotten dressed?”

“I was going to change after this,” Lance answered simply, which made Keith sit up because once Lance said _ after this _he felt like he was holding Lance from doing more important things.

“Is that Hunk’s shirt?” Keith accidentally asked since the question was marinating in his headspace.

“Huh?” Lance brushed off his legs and stood up, stretching, “Oh, yeah! I usually just wear whatever to bed, but last night I had no spare shirts washed, so I asked Hunk and he just gave me one of his, he’s a kind dude,” Lance answered with a smile growing on his face.

Keith smiled back, seeing that _ they wouldn’t! _ That Lance only borrowed a shirt from a friend, and there were no romantic feelings involved, “Yeah,” he agreed, “kind dude.”

Lance held his hand out to help Keith get up, and Keith happily took his hand.

As Keith walked to take a shower, already having parted ways with Lance, he still had a lot on his mind. Sure, there were no romantic feelings between Hunk and Lance, but it just didn’t sit right with him that Lance wore his shirt to bed, because, why couldn’t he just wear one of Keith’s? He would probably look adorable, and the more Keith imagined it, the more Keith wanted to see it.

Keith then had a dangerous thought. He thought that if he took one of his shirts that are on the larger side, and slipped it into Lance's closet, there was a good chance Lance might wear it to bed and then to breakfast, meaning Keith would get to see what he oh so desperately wanted to see. 

After this though, there was no going back, even if he wanted to bail on the idea. Keith had already made his entire plan in his head by the time he was done showering anyway.

Just a few hours later, Lance was asleep.

Well, everyone was asleep, and Keith was supposed to be too for that matter, but he couldn’t just bail on his perfect plan — and so here he is, latching onto the largest shirt he owned. Of course, it was still a black V neck, but this one was long-sleeved and just a bit too big on Keith, not hugging his arms or midsection how he likes, meaning it would be loose on Lance, which was perfection.

He quietly opened Lance’s door, tiptoeing in as silently as he could, he glanced at Lance, who was sleeping peacefully — he looked insanely adorable. Keith clasped his hands together, and while still holding his shirt, he prayed to Mothman, _ Mothman, _that he would be able to cuddle a sleeping Lance one day.

Keith started to walk towards Lance, getting the overwhelming urge to kiss his forehead as if he was sleeping beauty. _ Well, he’s a sleeping beauty, _Keith muttered to himself, putting emphasis on “A.” Then, Lance rolled over and Keith realized he had a job to do, so he snapped out of his thoughts and focused. He shoved the shirt into the closet, right near the front, and then bolted out of the room — Quietly, of course, wouldn’t want to wake the sleeping beauty.

  
  


The next day at breakfast, Lance walked out in shorts and a regular shirt, which must have been the only thing he could find last night. Keith snickered to himself as he thought to himself that he now has another option for tonight’s sleepwear. Keith already knew tomorrow morning would be pure bliss for him; a dream come true. 

Except it wasn’t, because Lance was wearing a red shirt and blue shorts, not Keith’s clothing. Keith rolled his eyes at the sight and put his head in his hands, hoping that tonight would be the night Lance picked out Keith’s shirt from his closet and slept comfortably in it.

Except, once again, he didn’t, and he didn’t for the next _ week. _Today was different, though, extremely different. This was because Keith had finally lost hope in the success of his plan. He drowned in disappointment and embarrassment.

Yet, right when Keith accepted his defeat, things took a turn. Pidge sat next to Lance as Hunk prepared breakfast. Keith had his head on the table, but he could hear it when Pidge let out a loud, thoughtful hum, which grabbed his attention even though he didn’t look up.

“Lance, who’s shirt is that?” Pidge asked, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear that, like ever.” 

Keith’s head shot up, and when he turned to look at Lance, he saw his shirt on him. The sleeves were past his palm, making it so Lance’s fingers were the only thing popping out at the end of the sleeve, and the V-neck ensured that Lance’s chest was showing more than usual, along with his shoulder. Keith wanted to take a picture, frame it, hang in on the wall for everyone to see, and write _ Lance in my shirt! My shirt! _

Keith watched as Lance tried to pull the tag out to see the size since he was also unsure of who the shirt belonged to, and Keith realized something — his name is on the tag since Shiro made him label his clothing ages ago, and it became a habit.

“The tag says _ Keith _,” Lance paused, “but this shirt was in my closet...”

Pidge snorted, knocking Lance with her elbow, “You guys got something to tell us?” 

Keith acted nonchalantly, speaking up before Lance had a chance to yell about how he’d never do such a thing with Keith, “Maybe our laundry got mixed up.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Lance agreed, I’ll...go change now so you can have your shirt back,” he mumbled nervously, just barely holding eye contact with Keith.

Keith continued his weak “_ I'm cool and I don’t care” _ act, “No, it’s fine. It looks better on you, keep it,” he fought to keep himself from openly cringing about what he just voiced. 

Though, he was happy when Lance’s immediately flushed red, saying “Oh! Well okay, If you insist..”

Keith studied Lance, though it’s not saying much since he does this often. Lance was fumbling with his hands in front of him, and wiggling his toes, which was fun to see happen because of something _ Keith _ said, but the most notable thing was his cherry-red face being paired with a small smile as he looked down at the ground.

Keith smiled at him, and he stopped once he thought about how he probably looked lovesick to anyone around him. Keith stood up, worrying that he was starting to think Lance had feelings for him, which was stupid and fully wishful thinking, and Keith really didn’t mean to voice this next thought out loud, but he did.

“Real bold of me to fall in love with Lance Mcclain, real bold,” he laughed dryly, now sitting on the ground of his room, the door still open.

— and after he accidentally voiced that, somebody screeched out “Bold of you to _ what?!_”

Keith slowly clasped his hands together, once again praying to Mothman, since that was something he did now, apparently. Except that this time he prayed for Mothman to do him a slight, slight favor, and simply erase him from existence.


	2. Crush In My Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter, hope you all enjoy :)

Hunk was not shocked when he heard that question escape Keith’s lips, not a single part of him was shocked. He was simply surprised he had walked in on Keith figuring out his feelings, mainly because he didn’t know Keith could  _ express _ feelings, but also because he thought that Keith had already figured this out with the few feelings he had.

Keith slowly turned around, and Hunk could hear him mumbling something under his breath. It sounded like  _ oh help me, Mothman, _ but Hunk thought he probably heard wrong —  _ he hoped he had heard wrong, because what in the fuck? _

“Hey, Hunk! What are you up to?” Keith laughed, his voice becoming an octave higher, “See, I was just about to take a nap!” Keith announced with a smile plastered on his face.

“Keith, are you in love with Lance, or is this some joke?” Hunk asked, his face showing he was nothing but serious.

“I…” Keith sighed because, what if Hunk tells him? They are best friends, after all, he didn’t expect him to hold  _ back  _ on telling him, and it’s brutally obvious Lance doesn’t like him in that way — or in any way.

“Keith,” Hunk started softly. He put his hand on Keith’s shoulder reassuringly. “I am not going to tell him. It’s up to you if you tell him, but please, he’s my best friend and I need to know if you're seriously in  _ love _ with him.”

Keith understood completely what he was saying, which is why he gave up, “I am,” Keith started again, “fuck, I really am!” 

Hunk was just about to say something, but Keith wasn’t done.

“I thought it was just a silly crush, like,  _ oh, you’re hot and cute, and you’re so kind and funny and have a big heart and I want to cuddle with you and kiss you and have a nice wedding in spring then adopt children with you and maybe get a dog _ , but no! I’m in love with him! Hunk, I put my shirt in his closet, because I wanted to see him  _ wearing my shirt! _ That’s fucking nuts!” Keith plopped onto his bed, letting out a breath.

Keith shot his head up at the sound of a muffled laugh, he stared at Hunk, who was now practically dying of laughter.

“Fuck, Hunk, thanks for finding my  _ realization of love, _ this fucking humorous,” Keith groaned, laying back down. He’s now, for the second time this week, lost hope. If Hunk laughed like this, doesn’t he already know how Lance is going to react?

“No, Keith I swear I’m not laughing at you,” which made Keith prop himself up on his elbows to give him a disbelieving look, “It’s just funny that you thought that wanting to be the _ father _ of someone’s kids meant it was a crush! How long have you...felt like this?”

Keith shrugged, “I’ve had a small crush on him since the garrison, and it started getting more...well, you know, a few months ago,” he answered, laying on his side to face Hunk.

Hunk gave him a look full of pity, which made Keith want to scream because  _ he knows! _ He knows that he is absolutely batshit crazy to go for Lance McClain!

“The best advice I can give you is to tell him how you feel. It’s not like you can distance yourself from him to get rid of the feelings, considering we are trapped in space together, and-”

“I don’t want to get rid of the feelings,” Keith interrupted, “He may not feel the same, and it sucks watching him flirt with everyone  _ but _ me, but I just... I don’t know. He’s the only one who has ever made me feel something like this, that’s not something I want to disappear just because I got a little upset.” 

“Then tell him,” Hunk whispered, his eyes full of complete support and care.

In any other situation, with any other person, Keith would be quick to yell about how  _ that’s fucking nuts, and I am not stupid, so it’s a no from me,  _ but with Hunk, it was different. Hunk means what he says. Hunk cares about everyone, and he wouldn’t be telling Keith to do something this absurd unless he really thought it would aid the situation. So, Keith would — he would finally tell Lance how he feels.

It might take a little while, but he will.

Hunk exited Keith’s room after offering a soft smile, and once he was out of the room he whispered an,  _ oh my fucking shit _ , to himself. Which is rare, since Hunk doesn’t cuss as much as the others.

“Oh, fuck!” he stresses a little louder, but still quiet enough that Keith couldn’t hear him. He walked at a quick pace, making his way to Lance’s room. When he arrived, he took a deep breath and yelled, “Open up!”

He could hear Lance stomp to the door “Why are you yelling?” Lance asked, clearly confused.

Lance was still wearing Keith’s shirt, and Hunk took note of that.

“Listen, I’m done with this, okay? Confess to Keith.” Hunk demanded. 

“What? No, you told me whenever I’m ready is fine!” Lance answered defensively.

“You’re still wearing his shirt, and probably sitting on your bed thinking about how he said you look good in it!” Hunk exclaimed, pushing past Lance, and entering his bedroom.

“I am not!” Lance argued, Hunk gave him a look, and Lance sighed, “I so am.” he corrected himself, “How could he just…  _ say that? _ What a smooth dumbass.”

Hunk sighed. “Even if you think he doesn’t feel the same, you have to tell him. It’s time, Lance.”

Lance looked up at him with sad and unconvinced eyes.

“Do it slowly if you want. Maybe one hint at a time, and then soon enough, you confess after gathering enough courage! But please Lance, this is for your own good,” Hunk urged.

Lance paused, biting his lip, “Okay. Yeah. Slowly it is.” Lance gave in, only hoping this would end better than he was expecting — only hoping Keith had the empathy to let him down easy.

Later that day, everyone was spread out in the living room, watching as Allura excitedly put on an old Altean movie. Most of them were confused, but oddly intrigued. Lance turned to look at Keith, repeating the word  _ slowly  _ in his head as he did. 

“Hey Keith, did you know that you can’t breath when you smile?” Lance asked in a hushed voice, not wanting to disturb those actually watching the movie. 

Keith turned away from the movie, thought for a second, and then asked “Wait, I didn’t know that...really?”

Lance smiled, “Try it!” He whisper-yelled, and Keith did. Keith looked into Lance’s eyes and hesitantly gave him a bright smile.

Saying that his smile was the most beautiful thing Lance had ever seen would be an understatement. Lance stared at him for a moment, and he almost forgot the next part of the line.

“I could breathe just fine?” Keith spoke, obviously confused.

“I know, I just wanted to see you smile,” Lance bt his tongue and gave him a flirty wink.

After that Lance looked away, and Keith did too, but only to hide his blushing face, thinking that if Lance didn’t stop whatever  _ this _ was, Keith was really going to think there’s something between them — and Keith didn’t want to think that; he’d only get hurt.

After the movie had ended, everyone decided to go to bed, seeing as the movie was pretty long. Keith still couldn’t forget what Lance has said, but for the record, Lance couldn’t either. His heart was beating so fast as he said those words to Keith, and it beat even faster when Keith smiled at him, _ for him. _

They both went to sleep thinking of each other. Keith even hugged one of his pillows, pretending it was Lance. Keith did that often, partially because he really did wish it was Lance — he still hoped Mothman was working on that first favor he had asked for — but also because his problems with sleeping had gotten worse. He couldn’t fall asleep, or he couldn’t stay asleep; sometimes both, and he wished Allura had some strong Altean drugs she could pass over to him, some that would help him with this, but she didn’t, and even if she did, Shiro would go crazy if he found out Keith had even  _ asked _ for drugs.

The next morning, everyone came to breakfast, and everything was normal until Lance looked at Keith with a smirk on his face.

“Hey, Keith?” Lance asked, smirk still prominent. 

“Yes?” Keith answered cautiously, thinking he was about to get water splashed on him, or have Pidge pop up behind him and scream in his ear.

Instead, Lance only asked, “Are you a typewriter?”

“What?” Keith asked in return, “Why would you even…”

Lance interrupted him, “‘Cause you’re just my type.”

Keith flushed and decided to turn away from him instead of answering, and he could feel Lance’s eyes on him; Keith knew Lance was still smiling, too.

It’s been a few hours since the,  _ are you a typewriter?  _ Incident, and they were now in the training room, deciding to spar together. Though while preparing to start, Lance called Keith’s name, to which Keith replied with  _ yes? _

“Even if there wasn’t gravity on earth, I’d still fall for you.” Lance put his hands on his hips; he looked quite proud of himself.

Keith looked at him. “We’re in space?”

Lance paused, his hands falling to his sides, “Oh, damn.”

After that, they started sparing. Unluckily for Keith, the moment where Lance would land on top of him and then they would kiss and reveal their love for each other as he had always dreamed, did not happen.

Keith started to notice that the corny one-liners from Lance have now been a daily occurrence. Even so, Keith hasn’t gotten used to it.

“Hey, Keith?” Lance asked, his head resting on his palm.

Keith knew exactly what was coming, but he went along with it anyway “Yes?”

“Roses are red, violets are blue, how would you like it, if I came home with you?” Lance smiled brightly.

Keith sighed, “Lance, we live in the same castle.” 

“Oh yeah,” Lance nodded, “point still stands,” Lance winked at him before walking off, and Keith thinks that one wink from Lance could send him into cardiac arrest. Even so, Keith was done with this. He was dying to know what the meaning behind all of his stale pick up lines was. 

Keith was so determined to find out, that he threw his anxiety out the window — or into space, for that matter, — and stood up, following the path Lance had taken. Since he was currently in the kitchen, Lance had to be going to the common area, based on the route he took.

When Keith walked into the common area, Hunk and Pidge were accompanying Lance; Keith did not care.

“You,” Keith stated, watching as Lance looked at him, startled “Yes, you. Why do you keep flirting with me, huh? Is this some kind of joke?”

“What? No!” Lance answered, “It’s not like I  _ only _ flirt with you! It’s a way of life!”

That last part was said out of the habit of arguing with Keith.

“You  _ only _ flirt with me! Not even the princess anymore!” Keith replied, getting just as defensive as Lance.

”That’s not true at all!” Lance huffed out.

“Really? Who else then?” Keith said with a fake and knowing smile on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Lance looked to his left, Hunk, then to his right, Pidge, and Pidge instantly gave him a look that anyone could read as _ don’t you dare. _

“Pidge! I flirt with Pidge!” Lance exclaimed, also crossing his arms, “I flirt with her all. the. time.”

Keith didn’t believe him, “Oh do you now?”

“Yes! I do!” Lance looked Keith right in the eyes, they have yet to break eye contact. “Hey, Pidge!” he yelled, not looking away from Keith’s eyes. 

“Are you homework?” Lance asked.

Keith took a shaky breath in, wondering if he was really about to do  _ this,  _ even if  _ this  _ wasn’t a big deal.

Lance continued, “Because you’re fucking annoying!” They were still holding eye contact. Keith let out the breath of air he had been holding.

“I- that’s not..!” He grounded, “Whatever, don’t tell me then! It’s not like I care!” Keith said flustered.

Hunk gave Lance a look of disapproval, Pidge only ignored whatever had just happened and moved on.

Keith stomped back to his room, cursing at himself for even considering that Lance would profess his love for Keith, even when that love was something made up in Keith’s mind. He made it to his room and sat on his bed, his back was on the wall near the end of the bed so that if someone walked in they wouldn’t see him immediately. That gives him time to fake a deep sleep so people like  _ Shiro _ don’t try to ask him what’s wrong.

Hours passed, eventually, he went out for dinner, then to train for a little, and then he showered and climbed into bed; but once again, he could not sleep. So he stared at the ceiling and thought how perfect it would be to hold Lance in his arms. Keith even went as far as to imagine where Lance would lay, who would hold who, how would they wake up, and anything else Keith wanted to think of. 

Keith’s thoughts were interrupted by his door opening.

He couldn’t see much, due to the darkness of his room, except he knew it couldn’t possibly be Shiro, because Shiro never came into his room this late, but then the weight of his bed shifted. Someone had laid down next to him, and they were crying.

Now that he had a closer look, he saw that it was Lance — a crying Lance, that is. He was also shaking, he was shaking so much that Keith was convinced the bed was moving with him. 

Keith didn’t ask any questions, he switched to lay on his side, and he pulled Lance into his chest. Keith whispered reassuring nothings in his ear, and when that didn’t work, Keith started telling stories from his time at the Garrison, to try and take his mind off whatever had made him like this. It seemed to do the trick, too, because soon, Lance’s crying came to an end, along with his shaking. Keith waited for Lance to speak up, and it was okay because the silence was peaceful, it wasn’t uncomfortable or full of anger from what happened earlier that day.

“Panic attack,” Lance informed, his voice croaky.

Keith replied by holding him tighter.

“What if my family thinks I’m dead, Keith? What if everyone who knew me, thinks I’m dead, just gone? What if they’re  _ okay _ with it?” He asked, holding onto Keith’s shirt.

“No one would be okay with you dying, Lance, no one,” Keith replied.

Lance scoffed, “Why don’t you hate me, Keith? I’m always such a jerk to you.” 

“Cause you’re kinda spectacular. You’re kind, you have an amazing heart, and I’ve seen you on missions too, you know. Helping people, and fulfilling that sharpshooter title. How could anyone hate you, Lance?” Keith asked, smiling down at him even though the room was dark.

Lance looked up at him in amazement, unsure of what to say — what to  _ do. _

He pulled himself closer into Keith’s chest, thinking to himself that it was now or never.

“ _ Estoy enamorado de ti! _ ” He yelled out, his nervousness making him a little too loud.

He then realized his mistake, he yelled out what he needed to say, of course. He needed to say,  _ I’m in love with you,  _ and he did! Just...in the wrong language, one that Keith didn’t know.

Though, Lance started to wonder if Keith  _ did  _ know the language, because his eyes were wide and he began stuttering out the words,  _ you’re in,  _ while in shock. 

Keith shook his head side to side, rubbing his eyes, “Are you joking?” he asked, pulling away from Lance slightly.

Lance’s eyes widened, “Do you know what I just said?” he asked frantically.

“What are you talking about?!  _ Estoy enamorado de ti? I’m in love with you? _ Those are all basic Spanish words! I took a course at the Garrison!” Keith answered, starting to lose his patience.

“And you...oh my gosh you don’t…” Lance sat up, talking out loud to himself in fragmented sentences, “fuck! Oh, shit. I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I’ll go!” Lance jumped out of Keith’s bed and started for the door.

Keith grabbed onto his hand to stop him, also out of the bed.

“I don’t what?” Keith asked quietly.

“Like me back!” Lance yelled, “Love me back!” he rephrased, his voice quieter the second time.

“Who said that?” Keith asked in a calm tone, smiling while furrowing his eyebrows.

Lance was dumbfounded, and his free hand was still reaching for the door.

“You idiot!” Keith exclaimed, “ _ Yo también estoy enamorado de ti! I’m in love with you, too!” _ By now, Keith’s hand was on Lance’s cheek, while the other was holding his hand. He then started to lean forward. Lance met him in the middle, and they were finally kissing. It was short, but they both enjoyed it — they were both glad it had happened after all his trouble. 

They kissed all night, though, and they didn’t sleep until others were waking up. After they finally woke up and made their way to the kitchen, there were a few hickies on Lance’s neck, to which Pidge looked at Keith and let out a  _ damn, Dracula! _

It was safe to say that Keith would be seeing Lance in his oversized shirts a lot more now, and he didn’t even have to go through the trouble of sneaking it into his closet.

  
— Because Lance loves him too; but also because Lance would  _ definitely _ be stealing them without persimmon and Keith would  _ definitely _ have to pretend he wanted his clothes back from Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback, kudos and anything else at all is appreciated !! Hope you all liked this !! Also, I have several other Klance fics, feel free to read ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone want a part two? I have plans for one, and in that purposely left it on a cliffhanger. For now i’ll leave it as a single chapter, because i don’t know if anyone is gonna even read it haha. But if you want a part two please comment, and i will write it :) 
> 
> edit: chapter 2 is now up! enjoy!


End file.
